


Everything He Wants

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He already has everything he wants.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Wants

Sometimes, Gene wonders what it would be like to be slammed against the wall, legs wrapped around his lover while he’s fucked six ways to Sunday.

And as soon he does, he quickly dismisses it because it will never happen.

Sam's strong. He’s all lean lithe strength but it’s not enough. Gene's honest enough to know he's not as light as he was.

And while there’s a twinge of regret, he accepts it and moves on.

Because when Sam’s wrapped around him, gasping for breath, flushed and sweat slick; Gene realises it doesn't matter.

He already has everything he wants.


End file.
